Phoenotopia
"A mysterious force abducts the peaceful villagers of Panselo. As Gale, loyal denizen and survivor of the incident, set out to solve this mystery and rescue your friends!" - Quells Phoenotopia'' (previously known as ''Legend of Stone Hero) is a 2D action-adventure game made by Quells. It is a flash game that can be played for free on websites like Newgrounds and Notdoppler. A remake (Phoenotopia Awakening) is set to be released in 2020 and a sequel is also in development. Story See Main Story. Phoenotopia begins with a narration explaining that in ancient times, a Great War devastated the world, forcing the remaining population to either flee into space or await its recovery in underground bunkers. The game begins centuries afterwards after the world had indeed recovered. The story follows the adventures of a girl named Gale, who sets out into the world to find out what happened to her village after a mysterious object descends from the sky and abducts almost everyone. Gale embarks on an epic quest that takes her to many different locations, solving puzzles, finding friends, and battling ferocious enemies, in order to find answers. Characters See List of Phoenotopia Characters. Phoenotopia contains a wide variety of characters that Gale can interact with, including friends, merchants, and quest givers. Gale is able to talk with different characters to find out more about the world and find useful information. Certain NPCs can also be given items in exchange for rewards. These sidequests aren't always plainly revealed; as such, some of them require the player to listen to what NPCs have to say. Gameplay Phoenotopia is an open-world platformer in which the player completes tasks and obtains equipment in one area in order to progress to the next area, though the player is free to explore the game's areas in any manner they see fit. These tasks typically alternate between traversing through enemy-infested areas, some of which contain a boss that must be defeated, and taking on more passive quests that mainly entail interactions with NPCs. The progression in this game is somewhat linear and akin to The Legends of Zelda, the game series that inspired Phoenotopia. The game follows a format where a new item is introduced whenever it is required to complete the current location to advance the game. Despite the linear format, there are also plenty of side quests and secret areas to explore, as well as extra items that are optional to find but are very powerful and heftily reward the player once obtained. Locations See Locations. The world of Phoenotopia contains many locations that Gale can visit, including friendly towns, hostile caves, passive wilderness, enemy strongholds, and more. Each location can be comprised of multiple areas or rooms. New locations are either unlocked at the end of a previous location or by having certain NPCs mark it on Gale's map. Items Weapons See List of Phoenotopia Weapons. Primary Weapons * Wooden Bat * Iron Hammer * Morning Star Secondary Weapons * Slingshot * Bombs * Javelin * Artifact Armors See List of Phoenotopia Armors. * Plain Vest * Leather Vest * Chain Mail * Ancient Armor Utilities See List of Phoenotopia Utilities. Enemies See List of Phoenotopia Enemies. Phoenotopia contains many different types of enemies with various abilities. Some enemies are especially powerful and can't be defeated by normal means. Music See Music. pl:Phoenotopia Category:Games Category:Phoenotopia